Pesadilla
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Y cuando todo mejoraba, la pesadilla volvía a atormentarlo. [Este fic participa para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español]


Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

.

.

* * *

Videl y Gohan

.

.

* * *

* * *

[U/A[Ooc]

.

.

Pesadilla

.

.

* * *

"Ayer por la noche mi esposa me despertó sobresaltada porque un intruso había entrado por la ventana. Sentí mucho miedo, hacía dos años que un intruso la asesinó en nuestra casa"

* * *

Sus vidas se unieron apenas terminaron la Universidad, con 27 años luego de pagar la última letra de su nueva casa, el matrimonio Son -Satán estaba listo para comenzar con una vida llena de felicidad y amor.

Gohan era un médico recién contratado en un gran hospital, con la última tecnología y con pacientes de la clase alta. Tenía un gran futuro en ese hospital mientras su esposa Videl era una trabajadora social establecida en una clínica pequeña cerca de la frontera, los pacientes que atendía la clínica eran de los más humildes que vivían en extrema pobreza.

Aunque trabajaban en las clases sociales opuestas Gohan siempre buscaba la manera de solventar las necesidades de la clínica, a veces hacia consultas y en otras sólo proporcionaba medicamentos y materiales de necesidad.

Poco tiempo después tuvieron una hija: Pan. La razón por la cual Videl ya no frecuentaba mucho la clínica pues deseaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía con ella y Gohan en acuerdo con ella era el principal proveedor de la casa y de igual manera sus visitas a la clínica eran más escasas. La vida de ambos giraba en torno a la pequeña bebé.

La familia estaba muy feliz

-Vamos princesa come ¿sí? Prometo darte un chocolate si te comes todo – la mujer de ojos azules negociaba con la pequeña que ya tenía cuatro años- y uno con almendras

Pan la miró de reojo medio convencida sobre tan dulce oferta – dos – propuso.

-Uno

-Dos

-Uno

-Dos

Como siempre terminaba cediendo a los antojos de su hija, claro que eso quedaba en secreto de ambas.

Luego de asearla acabó acostando a la pequeña, preparó lo del día siguiente y se puso a leer en lo que esperaba a su esposo.

El tiempo pasaba y Gohan no daba señales de llegar pronto, llamó al hospital y le informaron que él se encontraba en cirugía. Decidió entonces continuar su lectura hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

…

El sonido del teléfono terminó por despertarla, rápidamente contestó esperando fuera Gohan.

-¿Gohan?- contestó más nadie le respondía - ¿eres tú?

Solamente el sonido de la respiración se oía. Pronto se dio cuenta que la casa se hallaba a oscuras ¿a qué hora las había apagado? No recordaba haberlo hecho.

Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-¿Q-quien es? – nuevamente sólo las respiración se oía - ¡No moleste! – y colgó.

Miró su entorno, apenas y la luz de la luna dejaba ver donde se hallaban ubicado los muebles. Videl sabía que debía encender las luces, revisar puertas y ventanas y luego ir a ver a Pan, más sus pies no le respondían. Estaba congelada.

"Que te pasa Videl, tú no eres así " se animaba.

Poco a poco los nervios le permitieron moverse. Fue a encender las luces y a cerrar con llave la puerta, por el vidrio de la misma notó la silueta de un hombre que de no ser por la puerta lo tendría de frente, mirándola.

Si primera acción fue abrir la boca y pronunciar la palabra de su esposo, quizás era él y no había llevado sus llaves o esperaba a que ella abriera. Esperó a ver si la saludaba o si tocaba pero nada.

La silueta no hacía nada.

-¿Gohan? – dijo. Y pareció ver que movía la cabeza hacia un lado - ¿Olvidaste las llaves? – Pero eso era imposible y lo sabía, Gohan las tenía en el mismo llavero que las del auto.

Las luces parpadearon una vez y la silueta ya no estaba pero Videl pudo ver que el vidrio había sido limpiado a la altura de la cabeza; lo justo para ver hacia adentro.

-¿Qué carajo pasa aquí? – rápidamente tomó el teléfono y subió al cuarto de Pan cerrando la puerta.

La pequeña estaba profundamente dormida, nada parecía fuera de su lugar así que se sentó y llamó a su esposo.

Este no demoró en contestar.

-Ya casi llego – dijo de inmediato.

-Apresurate Gohan, tengo miedo

Gohan conducía y el cansancio lo dominaba así que sólo entendió la primera parte – ya llego

-Por favor – Videl comenzaba a sollozar. No sabía quién andaba ahí y menos en la sala, comenzó a oir como encendían la televisión y la radio – apresurate.

Gohan dejó caer el celular, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un poco de descanso así que terminó por cerrar los ojos.

•••

El cuerpo le dolía a horrores, la cabeza parecía que le estallaría en cualquier momento. Sintió el olor indiscutible a medicamentos, supo donde estaba.

-Señor Gohan – No supo identificar aquella voz – comprendo su malestar pero necesito que me preste atención

Un agente de la Policía se hallaba arrecostado en la puerta de su habitación.

-Lamento haberme dormido

-Lo sé

-¿Lesioné a alguien?

-Señor Gohan. Hemos encontrado el cadáver de su esposa, Videl Satán en el jardín de su hogar, sabe si…

Gohan abrió los ojos de golpe, el corazón literalmente le dolió y perdió la consciencia.

En su mente resobaban las palabras del oficial, Videl, su amor estaba muerta. Al parecer alguien la había sacado de su casa y la había enterrado viva, dejando los pies afuera para que alguien la viese.

Un vecino que pasaba por ahí vio los pies de Videl sobresalir de la tierra e inmediatamente había llamado a la Policía. Revisando cámaras de seguridad y el interior de la casa la Policía no encontró rastro de nadie ni nada de valor faltaba. Pan, afortunadamente se encontraba ilesa.

Gohan no entendía nada ¿Qué pasó? Sé pregunta a diario ¿Quién fue? Quería saber pero no había respuesta alguna.

-Eso pasó – le contó sobre la llamada y el sueño que lo invadía aquella noche.

-Si llega a recordar algo más nos avisa – se despidió el agente – me dicen que la autopsia reveló muerte por asfixia, encontraron tierra en su interior, no fue víctima de abuso sexual y no se ha encontrado adn de nadie. Es como si un fantasma la hubiese asesinado

Gohan no respondió. Parecía encerrado en su propio mundo.

Y desde ese día no volvió a ser el mismo.

Pasaron dos años y parecía que todo comenzaba a mejorar, Gohan se había recuperado un poco y Pan ya volvía a hablar con los demás. No había sido nada fácil pero por el amor a su hija y a Videl Gohan se armó de fuerza para sobrellevar las cosas.

-Papi, arrópame – la niña de seis años poco a poco iba volviendo a confiar en otros, principalmente en su padre – tengo sueño

-Vamos – sonrió. A Pan le encantó verlo sonreír, era como en los viejos tiempos.

A pesar del dolor que Videl dejó en todos Gohan le sonreía a la vida, todo por su pequeña.

Esa noche se permitió como muy pocas, dormir. Se bañó, tomó un te y se fue a la cama.

-¡Gohan, alguien entró por la ventana!- escuchó en un grito.

Despertó de golpe, el reloj marcaba la 1: 35. Hacía frío pero no del usual, este era un frío que daba miedo, era como si la habitación fuera una cámara de refrigeración. Gohan se soltó el aliento contenido, una nube espesa salió de su boca.

-Gohan – volvió a oír esta vez en un sollozo – amor, alguien entró

Pronto sintió como algo se movía bajo la sábana, era un bulto grande que se movía con agilidad. Temió sentir algo por sus pies pero no las contrajo. Siguió viendo como eso se movía hasta que paró, el bulto desapareció y un viento que parecía de hielo le golpeó en el rostro.

-Gohan – en seco oyó la voz de Videl detrás de él, se giró lo más rápido que pudo y la vío allí estaba ella con la ropa de aquel día llena de tierra, con la piel azul y con los labios morados.

Y se lanzó a él, Gohan cayó de espaldas contra el piso. Se levantó como un resorte pero ya no estaba en su habitación sino en la habitación de Pan.

-Pero que…

Videl estaba sentada junto a Pan, abajo se oía la radio y la televisión encendida y también parecía que alguien tiraba los platos y las ollas. Pan dormía ajena a todo.

Comprendió que estaba viendo lo que sucedió.

-Gohan – decía Videl temerosa – responde mi amor

Se le encogió el corazón.

Salió de la habitación sin saber en realidad como lo hizo, bajó con cuidado esperando no ser descubierto. Llegó al final de las escaleras y fue a la cocina. Era un desastre total. Miró con cuidado y lo que vio lo dejó en blanco; allí había alguien sí, pero no era humano o al menos alguien vivo.

Quien hacia todo ese desorden era una cosa en arapos, debía ser un humano pues tenía pies y brazos.

-Ho-Hola – dijo lo más serio que pudo.

-Al fin – la cosa le contestó. Si voz era de una anciana - doc Son

Gohan no entendía nada, si era el pasado ¿Cómo era posible que le respondiera? ¿Cómo era posible que supiera de él?

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Se dio la vuelta, el cabello largo estaba lleno de hojas y gusanos, no tenía ojos y la piel era verde. Era asquerosa.

-Vengo por mi paga – caminó hasta él – su tesoro

La sonrisa era horrenda, los dientes amarillos y con gusanos. Estando enfrente él trató de detenerla pero no pudo, ella pasó a través de él.

-No debió dejar de ir, el ángel no debió dejar de ir

-¡Eneida!- reconoció por el apodo que le puso a Videl.

Eneida era la curandera de la comunidad en donde se hallaba la clínica en la cual Videl trabajaba. La conoció cuando se encontraba en una cita con Videl.

-¡Espere! – la detuvo a mitad de las escaleras - ¿¡por que lo hace?!

-Videl debía ayudarme con mi nieta, ese hombre le pegaba, conmigo iba a estar mejor – le dijo dolida – Pero el día que se comprometió a ir, no llegó

-Se enteró que estaba embarazada quería diafrutarlo

-Aún así, nada le costaba ir una vez. La esperé tres meses, de maldito seguía pegándole así que decidí ir por ella; mira como terminé. Antes de salir él me apuñaló, cortó mi piel y me enterró en el patio, agonizando vi como le pegaba y juré vengarme de todos

-No tenemos la culpa de eso, disculpe pero no podemos resolver la vida de otros

-Regresé una noche – ignoró lo que dijo – y me lo traje conmigo

Entonces vio al hombre que se hallaba junto a ella ¿a qué hora apareció? Quizás en ese momento o quizás no se percató.

-Por favor – rogó Gohan.

-Eso mismo dije

Subieron y detrás iba Gohan. Entraron a la habitación, Videl aterrorizada se puso frente a Pan.

-Trae a la niña – ordenó Eneida- llevemosla al patio

El hombre se acercó.

-Ni se te ocurra – dijo llena de terror y coraje Videl – hazme a mi lo que quieras pero no toques a mi hija

-Si,si,si llévatela a ella – sonrió – de todos modos siempre perderá la dicha de verla crecer

El hombre tomó a Videl de los hombros y ella no forcejeo. Gohan quiso impedirlo.

Comprendió que en su angustia y sin saber que había pasado Videl pensó que esos miserables eran unos criminales y no entes del mas allá por eso pensaba que por la ventana habían entrado.

Qué dolor.

-El pasado no cambia- dijo la anciana – antes de ofrecer ayuda asegúrate de no fallar – acarició la mejilla de Pan y luego lo volteó a ver – a nadie más

Aunque quería cambiar todo, no podía y lo sabía. Esperó a que ella se marchase y miró por la ventana, los pies de Videl tiraban patadas al aire. Desvío la mirada sabía que pronto dejarían de moverse.

De nuevo le golpeó un frío helado y volvió a su habitación. Videl ya no estaba.

•••

\- Ayer por la noche mi esposa me despertó sobresaltada porque un intruso había entrado por la ventana. Sentí mucho miedo, hacía dos años que un intruso la asesinó en nuestra casa- le confesó a su padre.

-Hijo, ¿estás seguro? – le dijo su padre preocupado – ¿No habrá sido un sueño?

-No…- dudó – No lo sé

Y es que a pesar de todo, si era real o no Gohan sólo sabía que Videl lo había visitado y sabía todo, la culpa le comía el alma pero lo peor de todo era que cada vez que comenzaba a superar esa pesadilla, precisamente volvía a comenzar.


End file.
